Camilla Vause
Camilla is a tribute of Misytmolla . She was made especially for Lightstone's War of the Hunger Games. Please do not use her without my prior permission. 'Information' Name: Camilla Vause District: 3 Gender: Female Age: 20 Personality: Camilla is indepandant and enclosed, someone who has lost everything to the Capitol and wants to burn it to the ground. Camilla is very intelligent, coming from District 3 and she uses this to her advantage, she is slightly manipulative, and a compulsive liar. Camilla believes to survive it is every man for himself and she will make sure those who oppose her die a pianful death. Camilla is very good analysing the current situation and is brave, she will fight for freedom and she will not let anyone from the Capitol get in her way. Backstory: Backstory= Camilla was born into a poor family in District 3, a mistake like her older sister, Carrie. She was never loved, and her parents wanted to dump their burden off at the orphanage, soon to forget about the child they never wished to have, let Camilla crumble emotionally and physically as they had one less mouth to feed. Her parents could have just left her to die, take the easy way out but the didn't and sometimes Camilla would wish she was, wish she was left on the street soon after death, to not learn the harsh reality of life, to never learn what the Hunger Games were, never remember who Carrie was... She had to learn how to be independent, often heading down to the richer part of the District, where all the high up Capitol technicians lived, and she would manipulate them into them giving them what she wanted, she was always a good liar. She never felt any emotion towards the awful things she did, she enjoyed making people look like fools, she was a cold cild, bitter and resentful towards the world. She seemed to always find the worst in things, other then her sister, who had seemed to now exactly what she had been through. Camilla was twelve when it was her first reaping. Her father had forced her and Carrie to both claim tesserae, their price for their fathers 'care'. Camilla new in life the odds were never in her favour, and in the games it was very likely she may be reaped. The reaping passed and she still had to face many more, and when she was 15 and Carrie was 17 Camilla heard a familiar name called, Carrie Vause. Camilla didn't know what to do, it would be suicide to volunteer, but her sister was walking to the stage. Carrie looked at Camilla, who in a moment of great weakness looked away. Camilla had never known what true fear felt like, and for a few seconds it just rushed through her body, overwhelmed her. She watched Carrie die in the bloodbath of the 396th Annual Hunger Games. Camilla was never the same again, she hated the Capitol with a passion, they were the reason her mother died, why Carrie had to die in the stupid games. She always dreamed of burning them to the ground, watching President Stryker die before her very own eyes, though she knew that was impossible. The most recent rebellion had just failed, they could not pull off another one, it would ruin the world. Camilla changed her attitude, she was known to be dangerous and have outbursts. Her father broke, mentally and physically, he couldn't care for Camilla, he never had and he never would. The Capitol had taken everything from her. everything. The day Camilla turned 18 she left home, there were too many memories haunting her. She didn't care if her father died, he never wanted her and he had finally gotten rid of her. She lived on the street for about a month, using her manipulative skills to her advantage and survival. Camilla was then taken in by a wealthy couple, she was 18 but they wanted to protect a beautiful young girl from the dangers of the world. She took their offer, and lived with them, but she never formed any bonds with them, she just used them. The couple were called Phyllis and Dayanara Hertz. Camilla lived in relative peace. Phyllis was a scientist for the Capitol, working on a project called the Life Models, Camilla didn't support their views, but she knew it was far better in the luxury of their home that out on the streets. They had a young daughter named Eloise, who was nine, Camilla did feel a certain bond towards the young girl. She lived a good life, everything seem to have turned around. That was until she watched the finale of the 400th Annual Hunger Games. The screen then turned off, and an hour later the victor was announced to be Caspian Mahoney from District 3, the Districts joy was cut short when the screams began, then the fire. Then the door to their home broke down, running in people shot Phyllis ad Dayanara, calling them Capitol pets, which wasn't completely inaccurate. Camilla had enough time to run outside with Eloise in her arms. She felt nothing over the couples death, they were Capitol supports after all, all they did was provide her with food and shelter and she would pretend to love them, Eloise however knew no better. She ran out into all the chaos, and for the first time in a long time she laughed. |-| Guidelines= * Camilla was the unwanted daughter of a poor family * Camilla learnt how to manipulate and lie to others from a young age so she could eat. * Camilla's mother died when she was very young, as she could not afford medicine. * Camilla's father forced her to take tesserae and her elders sister, Carrie, was reaped. * Camilla was unable to volunteer for her sister, who died in the Hunger Games and she was overcome with guilt and anger towards the Capitol. * Camilla had to fend for herself for the last few years before she turned 18, her father had broken physically and mentally. * When Camilla turned 18 she left home, leaving her selfish father to die, she felt she did not have to care for a man who never cared for her. *She was homeless for a short period of time, managing to survive by her talent of manipulation and lies. *She was taken in by a rich couple of Capitol scientists, where she lived for two years. *The rebellion started and the Capitol scientists were targeted and killed by rebels, Camilla escaped the massacre with their daughter to see the District in rebellion, and for the first time in along time she laughed. Height: 6,2 Appearance: Camillia is a beautiful girl, who has short blonde hair hanging just below her shoulder, her fringe is a crimson red. She has beautiful brown eyes that compliment her face, and a tanned completion. She is a thin girl, never able to fully recover from the malnourishment that haunts her District. She is tall at 6,2''. '' Weapons(s): Knife, Walther P99 Strengths: Aim, Manipulative, Intelligence Weaknesses: Swimming, Speed, Climbing Fear(s): Defeat, Failure. Allegiance: Rebel. Camilla hates the Capitol with a burning passion. She has hated them ever since her sister died in the 396th Annual Hunger Games. She wants to seek redemption by destroying the Capitol after she did not volunteer to take her sisters place, maybe finally getting over the guilt that haunts her. Category:Misytmolla's Tributes Category:District 3 Category:Females